1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a carbonaceous material. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for producing a carbonaceous material having an excellent oxidation resistance.
2. Prior Art
A carbon/carbon composite capable of maintaining its high strength and high modulus even at a temperature as high as 1,000.degree. C. or above in an inert gas and having a low coefficient of thermal expansion is expected to be used as a material for the parts of aircrafts and space crafts, brakes and furnace materials. However, this material has such a poor oxidation resistance that oxidative consumption begins at around 500.degree. C. in air. To overcome this defect, an attempt has been made to form a ceramic coating on the surface of the carbon/carbon composite in order to improve its oxidation resistance. However, the essential function of the coating cannot be fully obtained, since the coating is peeled off or cracked because of a difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the carbon/carbon composite used as the substrate and the ceramic.